


On and off the court

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, Apartment, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, idk what else to tag bros, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship does not just end when you leave the court. A bond that is grown over three years of time does not simply end when you graduate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On and off the court

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble prompted by a friend on twitter, ENJOY!

The apartment was definitely too cramped for two people, let alone four. University was expensive and as the four of them needed something affordable while going to university, this is what they got. A small one bedroom apartment with a kitchen, two storage closets, a small sitting area, and a little deck only big enough for one chair and some plants. In summer the deck door was always open, the person who found himself out there most often was Oikawa. He loved the breeze on his face or the sun keeping him warm.  
On long July days Oikawa never left the deck until someone came to get him or he had a place to be. He zoned out often and noted this as his ‘safe place.’ 

It was another normal Saturday, Oikawa was on the deck, a book in his lap, the wind brushing his tousled brown hair around, glasses slipping to the end of his nose. He did not hear the footsteps approaching him as a hands placed themselves on his shoulders,” Tooru you are such a book worm, jock by day, book worm by night,” a shaggy black haired male by the name of Matsukawa stated teasingly. 

Oikawa tilted his head back and pursed his lips,” well compared to you who sits on a cushion in the sitting area all afternoon watching drama shows on the television.” He slowly got up and stretched his back out. Oikawa could smell the food that was being made inside though and he glanced at the watch on his wrist,” six thirty already, Makki and Iwa should be home from shopping soon.” He went inside and placed his book on one of the four shelves lining the sitting area. Oikawa walked into the kitchen and looked at the food, omurice, eggs were easy to come by so it was a common meal with the household. While he was taking plates out he heard the front door open and close and two voices. Oikawa peaked his head around the short wall that separated the small front entranceway and the kitchen. He saw the other two males who occupied the house, a lanky pink haired male and a smaller black haired one,” welcome home Makki and Iwa! Just in time for dinner to be nice and warm still.” 

The two men walked into the house and gave light kisses on either one of Oikawa’s cheeks which just made Oikawa let off small giggles. Iwaizumi went into the kitchen with a few bags of groceries, he began to put things away and Oikawa leaned on the counter watching him,” you guys were gone for three hours, what took you both so long?”

Iwaizumi finished and folded up the reusable bags and stored them away in a cupboard next to the fridge,” we stopped for tea and then we had to find your stupid pocari because they were out at the first store and then we had to find some fresh produce by going to the market across town. Why does it matter, we are back aren’t we?” Iwaizumi stood up and looked at the food being made, Matsukawa pushing his way back into the small kitchen,” I should have guessed Matsu was making dinner tonight.”

“I will make sure I put chili pepper in yours,” Matsukawa retorted as Iwaizumi stuck his tongue out and left the kitchen. Hanamaki had gone into the bedroom to change into some shorts and a baggy t-shirt and instead of joining the three men in the kitchen he sat down and turned on a news channel. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa left the kitchen and sat around the kotatsu that had the blanket taken off of it since it was the summer time and much too hot for it. Matsukawa brought out two plates at a time and some water for each person. He sat himself on the open side of the table as the four of them put their hands together in thanks for the food. They all ate and made small talk in-between bites of food. Oikawa being the one to talk the most out of the four,” I have a game in two weeks and I got you all seats! So you have to make sure to come and be my cheering squad of course,” he made a small peace sign with his left hand.

Hanamaki smirked,” you mean we can’t come to cheer for the other team? Dang well I guess I need to go out and buy a new jersey so I can support your university too.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,” you do realize you are playing against my team that match, we are going to smoother you all, dumbass.” He shoved more food into his mouth. It was difficult being on a different team than Oikawa and now dating him and having to try and beat him. It pulled at his heart quite often and made him feel bad but he realized that a lost volleyball game for one or the other did not mean anything towards their relationship. 

Oikawa reached across the table and pulled at one of Iwaizumi’s cheeks,” IWAAAAAA, you are so mean, you cuddle and sleep with me at night and then end up saying such crude things to me. Just admit that I am the better setter and I am on the better team!”

Iwaizumi glared and harshly slapped Oikawa’s hand away,” it will be a fair game no matter what, move on, you know I hate running on about fickle things.” He finished his food, thanked Matsukawa for the meal and brought his plate into the kitchen. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki gave one another a small glance before Matsukawa grabbed the remote and put a movie on. Hanamaki brought the rest of the empty plates to the kitchen. They could both tell the mood about the room had changed after the small conversation and it was always their job to figure out how to make it better. Matsukawa sat back on the cushions against the wall,” Oi, Tooru,” he patted the spot beside him and Oikawa slowly made his way over, plopping his head onto Matsukawa’s shoulder. Matsu lifted his hand up and began running it through Oikawa’s hair slowly. He knew the little things calmed Oikawa down. 

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki did the dishes in the kitchen,” you know, you two may be on different teams but there is no need to get so riled up about it,” Hanamaki dried the dishes,” no matter who starts it the result is always the same. Someone ends up pissed off or sad and we have to come save the day, who is that fair too in the end…”

Iwaizumi continued washing the dishes, turning the water off when he was done,” I do not enjoy arguing with him but when one person sets up an argument it is hard not to say anything back.” He dried his hands off and waited until Hanamaki was done to go into the sitting area with Matsukawa and Oikawa. When Iwaizumi saw the two he sighed and sat beside Oikawa,” seriously it isn’t a big deal,” he wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s waist gently and kissed his shoulder. Hanamaki found himself on the other side of Matsukawa, Matsu wrapping his free arm around Hanamaki’s waist and resting his hand on his hip. The air about the four of them began to settle.

Oikawa spoke up, trying not to choke up,” I do not want to play against you, I want to play with you…” He brought his hands up to cover his eyes that now had tears slowly escaping them. “It isn’t easy to watch another setter throw to you and to watch you be on the other side of the net not by my side.”

Iwaizumi tilted his head so it was in front of Oikawa and he could kiss the top of his hands gently,” we have to accept that it happened Tooru, it is a sport, we still share the same passion for it even if we are not playing together, that should be enough. At the end of the day we come back to the apartment and we are still together as a pair. Not on the court but as partners.”

Oikawa slowly took his hands away and looked Iwaizumi in the eyes,” b…bu-“ He was stopped by having Iwaizumi kiss him on the lips gently. Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a glance and smiled, knowing the rhythm of things and that they always turned out for the best. When Iwaizumi pulled away Oikawa wiped his tears,” I… I love you…” he sniffled,” all of you… I have the best support group, I have the best boyfriends…” 

Iwaizumi sat back up and looked at the three men beside him,” I guess I could say the same.” After this the four sat quietly, hand-in-hand, sharing small kisses and touches as the night went on, the movie they were watching did not compare to the real life in front of them. Four men, living under one roof, who loved one another more than anything. High school was full of good and bad memories, the best being the ones with each other. They made bonds they could not break, and ended up being partners not just on the court, but off the court too.


End file.
